When someone plays with death
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: It has been a lot of years since the wedding and the transformation of Ciel into a demon and now all of them had children, who haven t seen each other. So when they all are sent to a same place, hell is bound to rise. For other part, danger is approaching the Luciferinis royal house, makinf things difficult for demons... Grelliam, EricxAlan past mpreg, crossover with Marvel
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I wanted to post this history so much ago, but can´t! Hope you like it, this is the third part of the Chances series

Kuroshitsuji and Marvel universe are not mine!

"I just want to get away from home for a bit" said the young shinigami. His companion sighed, he didn´t need to change countries in an employee exchange to be okay, but apparently his friend do. And out of some need to protect his younger friend, he felt obliged to do so. "It´s just unbearable in England, they always call me red. As if I can forget I had such an strange hair color…"

"It was not strange, just… it dragged attention, okay?"

"I know, Eric, it was me who had to go to the Academy the first day with his horrible red hair, don´t you remember?"

"Come on, William, it was not horrible. In fact it gave you some personality" tried to counter argue the blond, pushing up his glasses.

"Drop it, Slingby"

"But Will…"

"I said drop it!" the teen yelled and the other sighed again. It was their first day in the American Branch and they were already fighting. Yes, he was there for five seconds and already asking for suspension. Why couldn´t he just stay on England? Yes, William wanted to go somewhere no one knew him, where no one would joke about his hair color (which he died brown), his problematic twin sister (who he didn´t like one bit) and his particular heritage. "Now where is…"

"You must be the new transfers from England, eh?" an old man walked up to them, smiling. "My name is colonel Frank Moss, welcome to the American Branch. I personally didn´t like English people, but my superiors said that we need to work with others, so…"

"We are happy to be here"

"Okay then…" he pulled out a list. "Here says… William Crimson Spears…"

"Just William, or in case William C. Spears, no need to say my complete name"

"I put the rules here, young man" scolded the man. "Okay Spears and Eric Florian Slingby"

"Yeah, that´s me" answered the bond with a Scottish accent. He was the only child of late Eric Slingby and Alan Humphreys, that was left orphan after his father´s attempt to save his mother´s life. He looked a lot like his father, but was a little smaller and thinner. The boy was raised by a group of his parent´s friends, with William, Grell and Ronald as his parents and the twins as his younger siblings. That was why he believed he needed to take care of William in a hostile country.

"Scottish?"

"My father was"

"Well, at least not entirely English, that´s better" the older shinigami said. "Your first assignments are cleaning the floors and the bathroom. Begin now"

"What?! We thought we will begin with the reaps when we arrived!"

"Maybe some others, but guess what? In America we didn´t like English people, so start moping, you royal bastards" he gave them mops and left them alone. Eric frowned and started working along with his friend.

"Thank you for bringing me to this beautiful place" said the older with sarcasm.

"Hum…"

-In England-

"I´m home! In the morning like my mother says when you are going to live your life right" begin the alarm clock. The girl that was lying on the bed rose from her red satin sheets, sleepy. Last night she has been partying until twelve o´clock, then chatting on internet and speaking on her cell phone until… well, nearly morning. She gazed at her room groggily, it was arranged for a princess. She got out and grabbed a comb with rubies. She started combing her hair, then pinned it and as a last touch she placed a golden and ruby tiara on her head before putting on a red dress.

"You should wear your uniform" was her father´s greeting while he read the newspaper. Grell was in the in a corner of the room, drinking some tea William made, because she wasn´t able to cook anything without setting the kitchen on fire.

"Mom doesn´t wear uniform either" she retorted.

"Your mother is an especial case, I gave up on making him follow the rules centuries ago, but I´m not about to do the same with my daughter"

"Well, I´m an special case too" she said. "And why did you left Will go to the States? Why not me? I should be in California getting a sunbath, not him!"

"Stop mopping and go to work. If you want to go to an exchange then you need a change of attitude, young lady"

"As you say old man" she talked as she sipped her milk. "I just hope that dumbass is having such a hard time as me"

-Back in the States, a few weeks later-

"I hope you are having a good time" said Eric. Since they arrived they have gotten the cleaning duties, nonstop. And there was no way for him to practice the movements Ronald taught him back in England!

"Leave me alone"

"I won´t until…"

"Spears! Slingby!" called the colonel, startling them both. "You are having a mission, an undercover mission"

"What´s happening?" asked the youngest of them.

"There has been some irregularities in the to die list. Suddenly people that were supposed to be dead were revived, soul and everything" he explained, turning on a computer to show him the information about the missing souls. "After analyzing their cinematic records, we saw that they all have one thing in common: SHIELD"

"SHIELD?"

"Is an organization that in the past took care of global security issues. It was nearly decimated when another organization called HYDRA appeared, but now they are recovering and trying to find new personnel. The thing is that we believe this SHIELD played with the laws of life and dead… that´s pretty dangerous" the colonel frowned. "We need to know more about it, specially how they managed to do so. That´s the reason we are sending you two undercover as aspirant to agent…"

"Why us?" asked Eric.

"Because of the English Branch´s world renumbered… knowledge about the issues of creatures that have been dead and now are alive" he smiled at the younger boy, who tried to make himself smaller. "You should know more than anyone about that, no, Spears? After what your grandfather did in…"

"I don´t talk to my grandfather, sir"

"Too bad, I was going to ask for his autograph…"

"And how did you know who he was? Kept it in secret since I came here…" it was not that he didn´t like the old man… the few times he saw him. It was just that Adrian Craven was a nutshell and a criminal, so he didn´t want to be linked to him.

"With time you will learn, Mister Spears, that you can´t hide anything in America" answered the man mysteriously. "I have access to all your personal information, including your parents and their last names. The last name Craven is hard to miss."

"My mother´s last name? Yes, it happens all the time" he sighed. His family was something completely out of the ordinary. His mother didn´t have a completely clean history… as he was more or less Jack the Ripper. "So we will have other names and back histories?"

"Yes. Slingby" the blond was given a set of documents. "From now on you are the mortal Kingsley Mccoy. You spent some years in the British secret service, but joining SHIELD was always your dream and you now have the opportunity. Your hobby is to play the guitar, you do it very badly but now you are improving."

"I like to grow plants better"

"I don´t care. Next! Spears, you are Alexander Sutcliff… I think the name might sound familiar to you" he smiled and the boy frowned. His mother has committed the serial murders with that last name… even if the mortals didn´t know that. "You were one of the CIA investigators until a year ago, when they kicked you out. Since then you haven´t had another work. Applying SHIELD is your last chance and you won´t fail again, you got it?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, go!"

-In the mortal world-

"I want to join this…" said young Martin Merrick, or MM for his friends. He wanted to join SHIELD and be a great agent, to save the world, but his physical condition along with some other factors didn´t allow him to do. "I wish…"

"Just stop sulking and do something about it!" said his friend, pushing his wheeling chair. Suddenly they arrived at the library. The invalid boy´s hands stopped in a huge book about dark sorcery. He opened it and peeked inside. There was a spell to form a Faustian contract with a demon to achieve whatever wish you might have. His eyes widened. This couldn´t be real… or could it? Well, he didn´t lose anything trying. That night he, in his dark room, formed the seal and made the sacrifice.

"I call you here, demon!" he added after the spell. Much to his surprise a dark thing appeared in the middle of the seal, red eyes shinning in the middle of the thing. MM immediately got terrified, he had never thought about really conjuring a demon.

"What a master do I have now, what is your wish?" asked the cloud in a very clear English… or maybe it was just his imagination. "No, I´m definitely here. And since you called me it would be of good education to shake my hand or at least tell me your name… first tell me your wish"

"My wish?"

"Yes, to put the contract´s seal in your body and start working in making this true… that if you really want to do this… if you want to give me what I want"

"What might you want from me?"

"Your soul… I want to eat your soul" the poor human shook terrified. "You can reject it, but remember, what you sacrificed to call me will never come back. You will be forever banned from sky and the light. Just decide if you want to live that in the misery or if you want to be happy while you still can"

"Ah…"

"What´s your wish, my master?"

"I… can you make me a hero? An agent of SHIELD that saves everyone in the world? That´s what I want!" he screamed. The demon smiled, just as his parents told him, humans were very easy preys. And that boy was a good catch for his first time. Vincent Michaelis licked his lips, smiling. This answered the boy. "Then make the contract and make my dreams true!"

"Excellent, now give me a name and we will see it"

"A name? Well, demon… eh… your name is… Nicholas Rogers! It´s the combined name of two of my heroes, so wear it with proud"

"As you say, my master" the contract seal was place in the boy´s tongue, much like Alois Trancy, and Vincent stepped out of the shadows, thinking about how stupid the name this idiot have given him was. Well, there was no use in throwing a tantrum now. Soon his soul will be his and this will be all over. He was finally going to show his parents that he was all grown up and capable of getting his own food! "Where now, master?"

"To enroll in SHIELD of course!" answered MM happily, then reminded something. "Eh… hum… can´t you do anything with my legs? I can´t pass the training with them… you know"

"I can tell" he grabbed his new contract and pulled him to his feet, using his dark powers to heal them. This will be enough for the time it will take to complete the wish.

"Hey, this is great!"

"Thank you, my master"

"Not let´s go enroll in the Academy… of course you will enroll too, I need someone to get rid of the competence for me" MM said happily. Contacting a demon might be the best of ideas… then he remembered that the thing was going to eat his soul. "Errr… you are not going to eat me now, no?"

"Well, no, master, it´s going to be after I have granted your wish"

"Hum, okay" it was going to be many years until he could be the agent he wanted to be… but then again, he was underestimating a demon and his ability to make someone accomplish anything. And Vincent was no ordinary demon, he had contacts even in the human world. "Let´s go to enroll in the Academy"

"As you wish, master"

"And don´t call me master in front off everyone, call me just MM. In private you can call me your master"

"Alright"

-The first day-

"This are the new recruits, director Fury" the one eyed man walked in front of the row, eyeing each one with a frown. Most of them looked nothing like an agent and now that SHIELD was being reconstruct he didn´t need that. That´s why he made arrangements to have someone here that will put them in form or kill them in the process. He passed in front of two that wore glasses and recognized the sign of someone that has been trained to analyze everything around himself and discover their secrets. What were they planning? Were they HYDRA? He passed in front of a third one that looked calm, as if her didn´t have a worry in the world… and a malicious tint on his eyes. He would keep that one on his sigh too.

"Hello, new recruits, I´m agent May and will be your instructor for your stay here" yes, asking Coulson to call the Cavalry to help with the training. She made such a good job with agent Sky. "Welcome to hell"

"Yeah, sure" said one of them. Vincent… or Nick, how he was called now, rolled his eyes. He knew this wasn´t a woman they could joke with and that she was extremely hard to mislead, so he had to be careful. He didn´t mind being under her training, after all this was a hell on earth and hell was home sweet home for him. For their part William and Eric glared at him from under their spectacles, the younger tempted to cover his nose at the "demon stench".

"I didn´t know there were going to be insects on this mission"

"Me neither, we better report this to the higher ups… when we are alone" said the older one, noticing that the director was still watching them carefully. "Or maybe not to bring more attention towards ourselves would be better"

-On the outside-

"Adrian, are you sure you want to move here? We were okay in Europe, the States…"

"It´s going to get interesting pretty soon, Lucifer, believe me. I have an intuition to find the funniest places in the world" laughed a bit the silver haired reaper, opening the door to his new shop. "Besides, we have already stolen so many bodies in Europe that the authorities might want to search for us and you won´t want that, won´t you?"

"Well, no but…"

"Then it´s all settled! Let´s start with the experiments…"


	2. Chapter 2

"How are the new recruits doing, agent May?" asked Fury, appearing out of nowhere. The woman only looked at him and signalled for the cristal Wall.

"See it for yourself" answered her, showing him the image a lot of young men fighting against each others. They were significantly less tan the initial group, but their cpabilities seemed to be the best. There were ones that surprised him because of their intelligence, strenght and developed fighting styled. "I see"

"Those four you talked to me about in the beginning… they are way beyond anyone else. Just look at them" she signalled at them as William and Erik made some moves. "Mccoy and Sutcliff are advancing quickly, something to be expected with their military record. And their analysis habilities are way beyond the others"

"And Rogers and Merrick?"

"They… Merrick is not big deal, he is only here because Rogers is always helping him" she frowned. "Some other new recruits even heard him once calling him master in private. Whatever misión he has… it has to be related to Merrick"

"Wich is weird, because I haven´t found anything remotely suspicious in his life. He was a normal youngster… or he could have been if not for this" he gave her an archive, which she opened to find medical records. "He have been on a wellschair since he was seven thanks to his alcoholic mother"

"That´s…"

"Impossible? Yes, I thought that too, but then rumor got out that HYDRA was developing some kind of experimental threatment that emulated the regenerative habilities of Wolverine, so… I be tour friend volunteered for it."

"And Rogers?"

"Don´t you think is much of a coincidence that he has my name and the one of Captain America? Itps too obvious that his name was made up. We have to investigate him more, tell other instructors to keep an eye on him and gave me some DNA samples, fingerprints… whatever that can identify him."

"Okay, sir" May looked again at the newies. "And Sutcliff and Mccoy?"

"I haven´t found any weak spots in their covers. They have archives with misions in the same organizations they suppousely came from, but I´ve talked with a few contacts and they don´t remember seeing them anywhere."

"That´s so weird"

"Weird?"

"Yes, weird"

"Weird is the least tos ay. I don´t think they belong to HYDRA, but… my suspicions let me to believe that we are getting against a completely new and unknown terrorist organization and that… that is frightening."

"Indeed"

"I will get Coulson and Sky to work on the case, they should report to me… and to you, to be informed of whatever they are planning in case you need to stop them" he gave her a cell pone. "I know I can trust you for this"

"Yes, sir" in the other end of the glass, the shinigami were listening. Their senses were sharper tan any human. Unfortunately demons were too and they knew their strange companion was hearing everthing.

"I guess this organization deserves their reputation" said William to his partner, whispering so no one else listened to him. "I didn´t think our cover would get blown up so son, they are really good at this. Erik, what do you think?"

"Me? I think you are paranoid, they might be good but the shinigami office is better. If they make something to disturb our mission, then we are going to remove the cyclops and the horse woman temporarily from circulation."

"Great" his eyes turned a bit red at that statement and during a very short second, he emited some sort of demonic aura.

"Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"A demonic escence was here for a short moment, too fast for someone to pick up if they were… auch!" his fighting partner landed a kick on his gut that sent him to the ground. "Can´t you see that we were talking about something important, asshole?! Come here and I will teach you what i do to people that pisses me off!"

"Calm down, Mccoy" ordered May. "Soemtimes you go down, what counts is the way you get up"

"Thanks"

"Those two are really strange" comented MM looking at his demon. "We should check them, they could HYDRA or…"

"Oh, no, they are something more" answered Vincent before his master´s imagination can run wild. "Something more supernatural"

"Are they demons?"

"No, just our natural enemies"

"Angels?"

"Something of the sort" he answered and his eyes got red. "I don´t know why such creatures are here, they only interviene when someone overstepped the rules of live and death… or when one of them got out of control."

"Hum?"

"Anyway, they are not interested in us now… or at least while I have a leash. Once I´m free again… then I should start worrying"

"You? You don´t mean we?"

"In some kind, we" Vincent raised an eyebrow. Those cold gazes he was receiving from the shinigami were something expected, but it wasn´t the same with the powerful demonic aura that the younger one emitted. It was… now that he remembered, once his parents told him that they met a half demon shinigami. Maybe he should give them a call.

"Is something the matter, Rogers?"

"No, miss May"

"Agent May for you and because of your lack of respect, you are going to give me a thousand laps around the training ground… now"

"Yes, agent"

"I said NOW!"

"Yes, agent" he started running, eager to finish that tedius task. He looked at the kid, he might not know what he was, after all if he did he wouldn´t look at him that way. He was a worse monster tan himself. "You said a hundreth?"

"For that tongue it´s going to be two thousand!"

"Yes, agent" the demon smiled and kept his eyes on the shinigami. Who could tell? Things were about to get even more interesting.

-In another part-

"It appears that the body we recovered from the explosión has an amazing effect on my Bizarre Dolls" smiled Adrian while his demon husband yawned. They have been awake for most of the night doing experiments on the dead corpses and now all the prince wanted was to go to bed. "Lucifer, are you listening?"

"Yes, but can we please go to bed?" asked him, looking very cranky. "I want some sleep… besides there is much to do before the resurrection is perfect. The adition of alien blood can be very useful, but still…"

"Yes, I know, it´s not perfect… yet. Maybe it´s because the material was too damaged to be completely useful… hum" the legendary shinigami let his hair lose and scratched his chin. "They act like normal humans for a while, but they start to act like complete lunatics after that and when they finish with that absurd drawing they reverse back to the same zombi like creature that I obtained after my first failures in the procedure!"

"Hey, calm down, Adrian, please" Lucifer was quick to put himself behind before his dear husband started cuting something with his death scythe. "You will find the solution son, you are a genius and you always find solutions."

"I know… but i have been in this Project since the Victoriana age and I still can´t figure it out…" he sighed. "SHIELD managed to make a succesful resurrection and many times, why can´t i do the same?"

"Maybe because they started the threatment before they died" suggested the demon.

"Their first patient was already dead when they administer the serum" he sighed again. "Maybe I should take a look at their research… even if it means to trespass and steal Governmental property"

"Maybe" suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I…"

"I will answer" Undertaker smiled and left his scythe against the wall. "I know that you are tired, you have to sleep. Go ahead, I will be there as soon as I finish with the client. Wait for me"

"Adrian…"

"It´s okay, we can take a rest before… doing something crazy again" he arranged his hair and put on his hat. "I will not be there for long, just rest"

"I will be waiting for you" he retired. When the silver haired male got out of his secret laboratory, he found some strange people there. They were all dressed in suits and have a posture that reminded him of the royal guards. "Welcome, gentlemen, can I help you?"

"We want a funeral for someone… a special military one"

"Ohhh, of course!" laughed the death angel. "What unit he was in?"

"He wasn´t in a unit, he was a shield agent"

"Really?" Adrian Craven smiled even more insanely than before, scaring a bit the agents. "Don´t worry, I don´t bite. It´s just that… I have heard so many things about SHIELD agents since I arrived here…"

"Well… how many this would…"

"I don´t accept petty money as payment!" jumped the Legnedary shinigami, grabbing one of the men from the coat. "What I accept… is the best of humors! Jijijiijiji!" they took a collective step back. "Now don´t be afraid and give me the best jokes!"

"Well…" they started telling him jokes, even if some of them tought that the silver haired man was nuts. Many of them failed, not able to content the strange sense of humor the shinigami had. Finally he let out a few laughs and accepted conducting the funeral. "Thank you for your preference! Come back soon! Jijijijijijijiji!"

"Adrian? When are you comming?" asked Lucifer, who couldn´t sleep without his husband by his side. "Adrian, come back to bed."

"Yes, yes, I´m going" he got upstairs and laid down besides him in the red satin sheets. "You are not going to believe what just happened"

"What? They offered you money to continue your proyect with the Bizarre Dolls? Or are you being questioned because of the bodies that you used?" he felt the shinigami resting his head on his chest. "If you are then we can go back to Hell and live in the Luciferinis Manor. Or if you don´t want we will go to Europe again."

"You miss Europe that much?"

"No, I just know that more" he kissed the man on the head. "So… what´s happening?"

"They hace just given me the access I need to the SHIELD building" he moved a bit. "Do you really want to sleep? Because I know what to do" his hands started to move through the other´s body. "I know what I want to do now"

"What?" smiled the demon in a naughty way.

"I want… I want another baby" the prince looked down at his husband with a confused face. "I know that my chances of conceiving after the… well… limit age are few, but… at least I want to try… The kids are big now and I didn´t enjoy Grell ad much as I wanted and… and Lucifer and I had such a big fight before he left…"

"I understand" Lucifer kissed him again. "We can try… but I don´t make any promises about him behaving, you know how teenagers are."

"I know, when he reached fifteen Lucifer thought he could do anything and Senecius told me that Grell was just as bad when she was that age" they both smiled. They will do a better job now. "Let´s try again"

"Yeah, let´s try again" they start to kiss. "But not tonight, later. I want to sleep now"

"Shhhh… okay"

"Sleep"

-In the airport-

"I told you, Gabriel, they will be calling you any time… and me, of course. As your manager, I assure you you will be famous…"

"I think it´s me who is going to assure you that I´m not going to fail… master" answered Gabriel… or Lucifer. The red haired prince was looking through the window, looking at the ground with curiosity. This was his first contract, he was finally free of his parents… and now he was going to the place where they were. "I will be a famous Holliwood superstar and make you a rich powerful manager… it´s a wonder you didn´t desire to be a superstar."

"I don´t really like all the fame. I prefer to be the one occupying the seat behind the throne" Edward Taine, his contract, smiled. The man was a greedy idiot, but was a good prey for the first time, an easy meal.

"Like you say, master"

"Stop calling me like that, in front of the people I´m only your manager" he took out some papers. "Well, for your first movie in hollywood"

"I already know it"

"Already, no?" his smiled grew wider. "This contract was the best idea of my life, making a demon to act as a star for me… it´s just amazing!"

"Lower your voice, you are acting like a creep"

"Sorry" Taine put his paperwork back in it´s place. "It´s just that look at you, you are the best actor and very soon you are going to be the biggest newie in Hollywood. I wouldn´t be surprised if you win an Oscar in your first movie…"

"Yes, because I´m one red demon of an actor"

"You always added red, why?"

"Why?" he moved his red bangs out of his face, his eyes turning the same color. "Because it´s my favorite color"

"What a weird guy… but he has red hair just like me" Scarlett comented, sitting in another first class seat in the plane. She escaped home and went to the States in search of some entertainment. The princess was wearing a red dress and a hat that covered her face in case they were searching for her.

"Excuse me, miss, do you want something to drink?" asked the flight attendant. "I can offer you a lot of drinks…"

"A can of red soda, please, adn make sure it´s red, I don´t drink any other colors" she shooed the woman as son as she finished talking. "God, why couldn´t a girl be left alone when she wants it. Oen would think they don´t have the slightest clue about what personal space is. Really, it´s like being with my parents again."

"Hum…" Lucifer took a look at the young female. What was another Luciferinis doing there? If she was indeed a Luciferinis. Well, he sensed her energy, she was definitely one of her relatives, but he has never seen her before, which was weird. He knew every inhabitant of the Fallen Angel Manor and member of the Royal Red house after all… except for one. "Lucian Annafellows, appear"

"Did you call, my master?" asked the servant demon from the shadows, kneeling forcefully in front of his prince. He didn´t want to have anything to do with that brat, in fact he would be really glad to se him dead… but he was working with the revolution and sometimes you have to do sacrifices for the mayor good.

"Who is the girl that is there?" he inquired, signalling the seat.

"Why?" the servant answered before taking a look. "It´s that woman making your fligh unpleasant, I will…"

"I highly doubt a vermin like yourself could defear her" the sheat gathered all his self control, so he would not launch at the teen and show him who was the vermin. "I just want to know why is she here and who she is?"

"As you order" the demon slithered away and reached the seat where the female was reading a romance novel, squealing like a teen when she reached the most sugared up moments. He then made a movement to attack her, but something stopped him. "Sir, she is a shinigami… or part shinigami becasue she…"

"Has something demonic too, no?" smiled the prince. "Yes, I thoguht that too. I think I finally got to meet my dear older sister."

"In fact, sir, I think that girl is your niece…"

"Silence!" the demon cowered, but didn´t dare to dispell himself. He would pass more tan three hours in a confined space, alone…

"One day I will get my revenge"


End file.
